Life before being a Seed
by luzzio-fiann
Summary: Squall is 13 years old in Garden and is rather popular, friendly, and has a girlfriend. BUt why? HOw does he turn into the loner he was? Find out! Last chapter posted. Boo-hoo im crying...My own ending made me cry...
1. Of Revolvers and gals

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy 8 and all its contents. Any names seen in this story that might resemble the name of a certain Disney star is purely coincidental  
  
(a story that just builds itself as I write. I'm not even sure what ff this is gonna be. By the way, all the placed and locations are based on the game, so I wont waste time writing scenery location that much, since players of the game should know the place well.)  
  
"500 GIL," the shopkeeper said. His face was turning red with annoyance, "That's my final answer." The old man was round and with a white moustache. He wore clothes that resembled Headmaster Cid.  
  
Squall sighed, "I've only got 400. Surely a hundred GIL isn't much of a difference?"  
  
"Young man!" the shopkeeper shouted, stern as he was. "A gunblade crafted in the Revolver-series is worth at least 900 GIL," he pointed to the price tag. "I've already went below my profit by offering such a low price!"  
  
The shop door opened, ringing a little bell above it. Squall stepped out of the Weapon Shop, disappointed. He really wanted one. A Revolver Gunblade would surely make things easier for passing the Primary Field Test. The custom Gunblades given out by Garden felt like nothing more than gun handles with knifes glued onto it. Plus he had to top Seifer's newly bought Maverick.  
  
Ever since he started using it, Seifer has been the top in his class, leaving Squall as second best. The thought of Seifer beating him really sucked. But with the Revolver, he would surely excel further then his rival.  
  
"Next bus to Garden! Leaving in 2 minutes!" the bus-conductor shouted. Hesitating, Squall entered the bus. He would try and buy the Revolver another day. As the bus drove out of Balamb, and the great green grasses of the Balamb region surrounded the entire bus, Squall wondered how long 'another day' would be.  
  
"Gah!" Squall dashed towards a classmate, Gunblade up raised high. She was slightly smaller then him, though around the same age. Her face could not be seen, both of them having safety masks on.  
  
Parrying Squall's attack with her two daggers, she jumps backwards. With great speed, she makes it her turn to attack. A swift back-way stab forces Squall to block with his gunblade.  
  
A blast of a whistle ends their dual. Squall lowered his gunblade while the girl withdrawed her daggers. "That's about it for today," said Instructor Java. He tossed two towels at them, "A little more maneuver practice and you guys have got it made," he commented.  
  
"Thanks," the girl spoke. She took off her mask, letting her beautiful blonde hair loose. She was Squall's girlfriend, Hillary. Her pretty blue round eyes brought the un-talkative loner to do any of her bidding.  
  
"You're still better then me," Squall said, trying to be humble. He wiped the sweat off and passed the towel back to Instructor Java.  
  
"Well," Java placed his arm around their shoulders, "you better get off to bed now. Field Practice is tomorrow. It's essential for you to have enough rest to absorb everything you can learn from it. Now, off you go."  
  
The two of them left the gymnasium. Garden was quiet not a trace of movement could be seen, besides the fish-fountain in the middle and their footsteps echoing in the silence. Their walk to the dormitory was rather plain, not a single word was said. They reached a corridor.  
  
"Well, here's my stop." Hillary pointed. Both of them just stood still. It felt awkward, only the two of them in the middle of the night. Squall felt like kissing her. Her lips were like a magnet, drawing him closer. He can hear her breathing heavily. She must have felt the same too. He stared into her eyes. She looked back. It was marvelous, just looking at her eye to eye. With a sudden urge, he grabbed hold of her waist, and kissed her on the lip. Surprised at his own actions, Squall tore off. He looked at Hillary's stunned face. She hadn't expected it. Just as Squall thought she might've given him a hard slap, Hillary leaped into his arms and placed her lips at his. Squall gave in. He didn't care whether he was too young at 13, or what the Garden rules say. He knows he loves this girl, and god-damn it feels so good. She broke it off, and stared into his eyes. The same feeling passed by Squall again. Looking at her eyes, it was the best ecstasy in the entire world. Squall was disappointed when she took her eyes off his. But what she did instead was far better. She held on tightly to him, and rested her head against his chest. He could feel her warm breath.  
  
"Don't ever leave me."  
  
Squall stroked her hair, "Never."  
  
The two had met in Balamb Garden since their first day there. Hillary was from a Trabia Orphanage, while Squall came from Edea's.  
  
All the new students in Balamb, mainly 8 years old, were gathered in the cafeteria. Headmaster Cid was sitting at a table together with some Garden Faculties. Squall and the other bunch of 8 year olds stood quietly, not knowing what was going on. Where is this place? Will they see their friends again? Only a few knew, but kept it to themselves. A chubby boy started to cry, followed by a few others. Squall placed his hands against his ears, trying to drown out the cries. He looked around, and saw a little girl crouching at a corner, sniffing. Her crying wasn't as childish and loud as the others. Instead it was very mature. Slowly, he pushed his way through the crowd of children. A Garden Faculty, trying to calm the children down, tugged at Squall shirt, but he pulled away and continued walking towards her.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Squall asked. The girl was wearing a blue dress. She had her hands against her face, crying. "Please don't cry."  
  
Hearing Squall, the little girl looked at him. Her eyes were blue and watery. Usually a child's eyes would be red once they start crying. But hers were clear blue, as if she was holding back.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, wiping her eyes with her left sleeve.  
  
"Me?" Squall pointed to himself. "I'm Squall."  
  
"That's a funny name," she laughed weakly in between small sobs.  
  
Squall felt a little put off. "What's yours then?"  
  
"Hillary," she wiped the last tear off. "Hillary Miilguen."  
  
Squall smiled, "Your name's funny too!"  
  
"No it's not, Squack!" she retorted, putting out her tongue.  
  
"That's Squall!"  
  
Hillary laughed, "Oh, sorry. Tee-hee"  
  
The two of them started laughing out loud, a contra to the surrounding mob of children crying their eyes out.  
  
Cid was registering all the children's names, when Edea tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Cid, look." She pointed at the two children laughing. Cid was stunned, "My, that is, how should I say, weird."  
  
"It's the first time he's laughing." Edea said. She remembered how hard it was to get him to play along with the other children, or even laugh. He would always be by himself.  
  
Headmaster Cid placed his hand on Edea's shoulder, "I feel happy for him."  
  
Edea smiled, "Me too." After all their attempts to cheer him up, make friends with him, or even talk, this little girl had came out of nowhere and brighten up his entire life.  
  
(okay... from what I can tell is that my story is a fiction of what happens in between Squalls life in the orphanage and when he meets Rinoa. AS you can see his a little cheerful now. Their all 13 years old by the way. As YES, my writing sucks. I haven't written a fanfic for a very long time. Though even during my my fanfiction writing time I don't think I was even good at all. Oh well ^_^, read and review please! Continuation as soon as possible) 


	2. A simple Solution

(My writing has improved a wee bit. Hope you like it) due to demand Hillary's name has been changed to Hillary Puff. Nah, joking. Her name's just Hillary. But since I don't know what to expect from my story, ill just give her the respectable name Hillary Miilguen.)  
  
They were in Garden's recreational park. It was 5.00 in the morning, and the sky was still dark. There was only the two of them. Crickets could be heard, their constant creeks attempting to woo mates. Squall sat with Hillary on a bench. They had a single wool blanket covering the both of them, keeping them warm. Hillary was asleep, her head rested on his shoulder. He could hear her light breaths, and felt her heartbeat on his hand, where her chest was against. He couldn't sleep. He wanted. But he couldn't. Perhaps he was unconsciously trying to savior the moment. Only the two of them, accompanied by the silence of the night. In about an hour's time, the sun would rise. Students would get up and prepare for class. They would start walking around, and destroy their privacy. So, he decided to sleep. A gush of wind blew by. It tickled Squall's nose. He felt like sneezing, but fought hard not too. Too late, he let out a loud sneeze. Rubbing his nose, he looked at Hillary. Fortunately, she wasn't awoken. He wanted her to be that way. Just resting on his shoulder. He tilted his head backwards a little. He felt her hair at the back of his neck. He was about to doze off, when-  
  
"Squall?" Hillary had woken up. She rubbed her eyes, "What time is it?"  
  
Squall, cursing in his mind that she'd waken up, checked his watch. "5.07a.m., Did I wake you up?"  
  
"Not sure," she shrugged. She rested her head on his shoulder again, "But I like it this way, just the two of us. Both awake, enjoying the night together."  
  
Squall felt guilty. He had just wanted her to sleep, while he enjoyed her company. He had felt annoyed when she woke up, but now regretted it.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, trying to tone down his voice.  
  
"Did you read the recent article on The Garden about Guardian Forces?" she spoke, but didn't look at him. Her eyes were concentrated on the stars above, watching each glistening speck twinkle.  
  
It was very awkward, out of topic and scene, but he answered her politely, "No, what about it?"  
  
"They say there is a price to pay. All those abilities we gain from junctioning a GF, all those powers. There is a price. Recent reports say that GF equippers tend to lose their memory, at a very catastrophic rate. They can forget their family, their friends, even their lovers," she got up, and looked directly at him.  
  
Squall wasn't sure where she getting at. "So, what's it got to do with us?"  
  
"We're going to use Guardian Forces. It's compulsory for Seed Graduates." She exclaimed coldly. Hillary took a deep breath, "I'm afraid I'll forget you."  
  
Squall smiled. He now knew she really cared. "Don't worry," he said, and stroked her cheek. She smiled as his gloved hand touched against her face.  
  
"Even after we equip a GF, we'll meet each other everyday. That way, we'll never forget each other." It was plain and simple. This way, nothing could make them forget one another. He checked his watch again. 5.24.  
  
Another half an hour more and their moment of serenity would be over. He yawned, stretching his stiff arms.  
  
"Sleepy?" she giggled.  
  
"Yeah," he smacked his lips, "Watched you sleep on me since midnight." Best time ever. Blushing, Hillary playfully hit him the arm.  
  
"Pervert." She teased.  
  
Squall laughed. Then, the first dim light of morning slit at the horizon. While most people loved the sight and found it romantic, Squall hated it. It meant that their special moment had come to an end.  
  
"The sunrise. I like it." Hillary said. She snugged up against him.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied, "Me too."  
  
(okay you might wonder, what the hell? The story isn't progressing! Oh, but then you're wrong. Keep waiting for the next continuation. Cos this part is VERY important) 


	3. Mixed Feelings

(OKAYS...maybe the reviews aren't enough in quantity to satisfy my hunger (I've a crave for reviews). But I'm having a heck of a time writing this. It's so fun. Hopefully I'll be calm and won't rush this.)  
  
Stepping out of the shower, Squall had a towel over his head. He dried himself up and put on a fresh uniform. It was 8 in the morning. He had just walked Hillary back to her dorm, and then went back into his room to prepare for the field practice. Squall yawned. Perhaps he shouldn't have stayed up all night. He was feeling pretty drowsy, and yawning was only making things worst.  
  
Nah, it definitely was worth it. Thinking back how sweet she looked all snuggled up against him; it was definitely worth it, he told himself. Drawing his beat up old gunblade, he headed outside. At 8 in the morning, Garden was already very lively. While some students walked sleepily, constantly banging into one another, Garden staff's were preparing the facilities for the entire day. It never failed to amaze Squall how the Garden functioned so properly. Little did he know, soon it would all be under his command. Squall drew his breath, and quickly continued to walk, not letting anything distract him.  
  
Arriving just outside of Garden twenty minutes before starting time, Squall was among the first few present. A bunch of girls, supposedly from the popular gang, were hurdled together. Some boys were practicing their moves, cutting the air with their weapons of choice. But Hillary was not seen nearby. Perhaps she was still preparing.  
  
"She DID get enough sleep yesterday, anyhow." He told himself, and joined the other students with their air-sparring.  
  
As Squall repeated a maneuver involving up-thrusts of his gunblade, he felt a pair of eyes constantly fixed on him. If he would stop and look around, no one could be seen looking at him. Ignoring it, he continued to train. Then again, he felt the pair of eyes staring at him. Halting, he scanned the surrounding. Besides the bunch of girls and practicing boys, no one else was out here. The popular bunch of girls started giggling. Squall turned to them. His eyes caught a girl. She was small framed, about half a head shorter then him, with brown hair, and looked very nervous. In her hands was a pink envelope.  
  
"Hey, err, I think he's looking at us," the girl with a hair bend said. "Oh my gosh, you think so?" another girl with a purple dress asked.  
  
Squall at once knew they were talking about him. There wasn't any prove, but simple common sense made him believe, or rather, know so.  
  
"C'mon Selphie, give it to him!" one of the girls urged.  
  
Selphie must've been the nervous little girl, because after the last sentence, everyone was looking at her, probing her to 'give it to him'.  
  
The small girl shyly looked at him, gathered all her courage, and walked towards Squall. "Hi," she said. The other girls giggled non-stop, as if they were watching the most interesting scene ever.  
  
Squall just looked at her. Who's this girl? Does he know her? "Hi," he finally replied. Humble by nature, Squall didn't know how popular he was, and that many girls had crushes on him. Even his relationship with Hillary, being honest, unlike the usual couple-to-show in Garden, had been kept a very low profile, was not known by others.  
  
"Erm, this is for you," she shyly showed the pink letter to him. Looking at it, then back at Selphie, he slowly took the letter from her trembling hands. It smelled of perfume. Too much actually, it made him nauseous. As soon as he had taken the pink letter, the girl named Selphie quickly ran back to her friends. "So? How was it?" he could hear them whispering.  
  
"Selphie," Squall thought to himself. "I've heard that name somewhere before..."  
  
"What've you got there?" it was Hillary. Squall scanned her up and down. She was wearing a pretty blue blouse, and black shorts. "Here, take a look," he gave her the letter. Moans could be heard coming from Selphie's gang.  
  
Hillary started to read it, and the edge of her lips kept curling up, as if it was something funny. "What?" Squall asked.  
  
Hillary folded the letter back to its original state. "I think you better read it for yourself, lover boy." She gave the letter back with a mischievous smile.  
  
Squall took the letter back and hastily read it.  
  
"Dear Squall," it was written in a very neat handwriting, "We, the girls of class Gilroy year 6," Squall looked at the bunch of girls, seeing his response, they waved happily. Squall lazily waved back, and continued reading, "would like to confess that we all have a crush on you. All of the boys in our class are weaklings and immature idiots. Some one like you, calm by nature, humble, and mature to a level of year 8 students is really hard to come by. We'd really appreciate it if you'd join us for lunch today. We'll be waiting at the library. Your lunch box has already been prepared. So you don't have to worry. Bye, with kisses from all the girls of 6 Gilroy."  
  
Squall, stoned, had some hard time inputting all the words. His personality wasn't meant to be put in such a scene like this.  
  
"Go for it," Hillary urged.  
  
"What?" Squall couldn't believe what he heard her say. His girlfriend, the person that was suppose to get jealous of everything that he did with other girls, not only gave him the green light, but she asked him to.  
  
"You heard me, go." She repeated herself. Hillary was smiling. There weren't any motives or jealousy in her mind. Squall could see that. She just kept smiling.  
  
"You sure?" he asked. If given a choice, he wouldn't want to. But since Hillary asked him to, why not? It would be worth the experience. "Okay then. But, you're not jealous?" Squall asked. It was clear she wasn't, but just to make sure.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Fine then. I'll go." He smiled and nodded to the girls, causing them to scream in delight.  
  
The training was hazardous. They were made to try and hit footballs charmed with the Aero spell. The ball, levitating at about the length of two cars nose to nose above the ground, was nearly impossible to hit. They were only thirteen years old, and hardly six feet tall.  
  
The girls, being lighter, could reach higher, though not enough to actually touch them. Students kept falling down and scratching their knees, causing Instructor Java to wear out from bringing each of them to Dr. Kodawaki. Too tired, he made students who were injured wait until there was a group of 5 before sending them all at once to the doctor, thus saving energy and time. The small Selphie was at the best advantage. All she had to do was jump a little, and lash out her tong reaching weapon.  
  
Squall had managed to slice the ball with the tip of his gunblade. The girls that had given him the letter had made him nervous, their eyes always fixed on him. If not, he would definitely have been able to concentrate. Though weaker, Hillary had no trouble at all reaching the football. "Thanks to my basketball practice." She said. "Basketball's very popular in Trabia. Even the Gardens there have a court, so I've heard."  
  
After training, they felt like the living dead, their backs aching like mad, and legs exhausted till the bone. Worse yet, Squall had to sit with a bunch of girls at lunch time. The only girl he was comfortable with was Hillary, and no one else. But, dreading it as much as he wanted, he still had to go. He had made a promise.  
  
After he had freshen up, Squall changed into something he was comfortable in, a singlet, a black jacket over it, and a pair of long pants with exactly the same tone of black. Some would call it a cry for attention. Squall found it cool. Before meeting Hillary, he wouldn't really bother about fashion. But now, his entire life brightened up, fashion was pretty important.  
  
He headed for the library. Walking past Hillary's dorm on the way, he felt a little guilty. But what was there to be guilty about? SHE asked him to go. Sighing, he continued to walk to the library.  
  
They were all waiting for him, hurdled around the biggest table. Squall tried to count how many there were, but gave up by the time he reached girl number 15.  
  
"It's Squall!" they shrieked excitedly.  
  
"Err, hi."  
  
Squall was eating out of the lunchbox they had prepared for him. No one spoke at all. As he ate, they all just circled around him, and watched. No matter how delicious the food, you really can't enjoy it if there were more then 15 people staring at you, their eager faces less than a foot away.  
  
"I'm done." Squall placed the empty lunchbox on the table.  
  
"Did you like it?" one of them asked. They quickly cleared the table and sat down beside him.  
  
"Yeah, it was delicious," Squall commented.  
  
Selphie smiled, "Thanks, I made them."  
  
A taller girl went closer to Squall. "So, tell us about yourself?"  
  
"Me?" Squall pointed to himself. He didn't feel comfortable with all the attention.  
  
The next few moments were about nothing but him. From his birthday, his past experiences, and even fighting styles.  
  
"Wow...I can't believe we've got a Gunblade user on our form. It's a great honor," one of them praised. She held out her hand in a shake, hoping to get a chance to touch his hand.  
  
"Thanks," he shook her hand.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm never washing this hand again!"  
  
A prettier looking girl came in front. "Then what about your style with clothes? You know, that gigolo look. A pair of black pants, white t shirt, covered by a black jacket. How'd you think that combination up?"  
  
Squall wanted to answer. He wanted the girls to know. He wanted to tell them,  
  
"My girlfriend thought it up for me."  
  
But he kept quiet. His relationship with Hillary shall be kept a secret. If the school authorities found out, they'd take serious action. Coupling was only allowed to year 7 students. He just had to wait a little longer, and they won't have to be secretive about it anymore.  
  
"I just did," he lied. It really hurt. Hillary had chosen hat color, that combination, just for him. She said it reflected his personality, calm and simple. Whether it was a critic or a comment, he loved it.  
  
A tapping of hard leather boots could be heard.  
  
Tap tap tap  
  
The girls took their attention away from Squall and looked behind. It was Seifer.  
  
"Good morning girls." he said vivaciously. "Found a new toy, I see?"  
  
"Who're you calling a toy!?" the girls protested.  
  
"Him." Seifer pointed at Squall, sitting at the table, faced down.  
  
Squall looked up. "Hello, Seifer."  
  
"Tch, stiff as usual." Seifer sneered. He recalled the first time they met.  
  
It was raining heavily. Seifer looked out from the window of his dorm. How long was that bum gonna take? He's been waiting for more then an hour already!  
  
"Seifer?" a scrawny boy stepped into his room. He was holding the hand of a younger girl, around 11 years old. "I've got her."  
  
Seifer took a good look at his captive. "Nicely done." She had blonde hair, her eyes were as brilliant as jewels, and her face sweet. She was sobbing a little, obviously afraid. Seifer touched her chin, and raised her head, forcing her to stare at him.  
  
"Tell me," he started to caress her cheeks with his thumb, "What's your name?"  
  
"Hillary," she said in between little sobs.  
  
Seifer waved a hand at the scrawny boy, asking him to leave them alone.  
  
"Right, I'll come back later Seifer."  
  
"Fine, fine, just leave the door shut on your way out."  
  
"Right, I'll just –umph!"  
  
Seifer looked at his door. Lying on the floor knocked out was his friend. Standing above him, panting and furious, was a boy. He looked the same age as Hillary. Standing there, looming, dressed in white and black, his eyes were bloodshot with anger. He looked like the angel of death.  
  
"Who the !#%@! hell Are you!?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Squall!" his captive shouted. She ran towards him, and jumped into his arms. Squall comforted her, telling her not to cry and that everything would be alright. But as he spoke gently, his eyes glared at Seifer menacingly. Hillary's tears were flowing down his black jacket.  
  
"Wait outside," he said confidently.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just go." He kissed her forehead, "I'll be fine."  
  
She ran out of the room. Seifer and Squall were alone.  
  
"So you're Squall huh?" Seifer got up. "I heard you're pretty good."  
  
"Shut up and fight."  
  
Yup, that's the way things went. Simple and clean. A bloody fight, settling to see which male was stronger. That bitch had reported to the headmaster, and all three of them received punishment, a whole month of detention. But it was worth it. He had the fight of his life. Never had he met a 'victim' put up a fight as hard as Squall did. Even the students older then him didn't have that much juice in them. Besides, Squall almost won. That makes this little boy a worthy rival.  
  
All eyes were on him. The entire group of girls just ignored Seifer, but Squall gave him the same menacing stare.  
  
"Where's that bitch? Still your whore?" he asked. Seifer grinned in amusement. He loved to see his rival turn red with anger.  
  
Squall stood up. In his anger, the chair he was sitting on fell backwards. "Don't-push-it, Seifer."  
  
The older boy hissed. It was clear he couldn't pick a fight today. Squall was calm enough. Perhaps he'd try his luck later, without the ladies around. But how fun it would be to beat the crap out of this punk in front of everyone. Fighting the temptation to throw a punch, Seifer walked away.  
  
"Ignore him," the girls told Squall, "He's like that."  
  
"I know," Squall replied. He remembered. How Seifer had token Hillary away from him. How he had made her cry. He was fighting it out, bruises and all. Seifer, being slightly bigger, had the advantage. But in his rage, the smaller Squall was more aggressive. While they were fighting, the Headmaster had came in, unformed by Hillary about their fight. Seifer took a cheap shot while Squall was shocked by the headmaster's arrival, he issued a blow at Squall's face, and the younger boy blacked out.  
  
He pulled the chair back, and sat down.  
  
"By the way, you didn't tell us something important," said one of the girls, trying to ease out the tension.  
  
"Where did you come from? You know, before Garden."  
  
Her words hit him harder then a falling hammer. Where did he come from? He tried recalling, but couldn't. The oldest memory he had, was of Hilary. The day which in which both them met, Hillary crying, and Squall trying to comfort her. It was the oldest memory he had, and the fondest. But he couldn't answer such a simple question. Where did he come from?  
  
"Where did I come from?" Squall repeated her question.  
  
"Yeah," the girls nodded their head. They anxiously awaited his reply.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go," Squall quickly got up and left the library. Leaving the girls a little stunned and fazed by his sudden behavior. Outside, his head felt giddy. The students walking, the flowing of the water, everything seemed to be in slow motion. What's going on?  
  
Where did I come from?  
  
WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!!??  
  
No. He had to talk to somebody. Hillary. She'd be there for him. Running faintly, he headed for the dorms.  
  
(okay. Basically the trauma's start now. The first two episode's all about happy thoughts, but now the real life troubles start to happen. I'm hoping this fic might cover a few loop holes in the game about Squall's life before being a seed. Keep in mind this story is all about memories. R&R please And why doesn't Squall and Seifer know each other at first? Find out in my continuation!  
  
By the way, if my writing wasn't that good, please tell me. I need to know if im faultering.) 


	4. EDITOR'S Note: Writer's Block and Story

Well......this isn't a continuation....its more of an editor's note  
  
Right. I cant continue really 'cos I got writers block. Not that I don't know my storyline, in fact, I already have my entire plot figured out (and its rather sad). I just don't kow how to write it yet. The fourth continuation has been written like 5 times and im not happy with one of them. So it'll take a while. So, to fill the potholes in between chapter three and four, ill briefly explain the story so far.  
  
Main Story:  
  
Squall came to Balamb Garden with his fellow orphans. After meeting Hillary, he never met his friends again. Though he knows Zell and Selphie a little, he cant remember them.  
  
Squall is popular and likable in school. His bad attitude erased by the sweetness and calmness and love by Hillary Miilguen.  
  
They fall in love.  
  
Hillary is afraid of the GF. She heard they feed on memories. She fears of forgetting Squall. Squall thinks up a simple solution: Meet each other everyday. If they see each other, They'll never forget.  
  
Side story:  
  
Squall's story on how he got his Gunblade. It contains a terrible past.  
  
Seifer, thanks to his Maverick, is now the top in class. Squall, hating to be second, wants to get a Gunblade. Saving up for more then half a year, he decides to get it. (that's all so far)  
  
Just keep reading okay? My story should be updated in about two days. So keep checking!  
  
Thanks to my readers. ( 


	5. Forgotten Memories

(alright. Finally my continuation is up)  
  
Nothing but peace and calmness, and no one to annoy him. Squall was sleeping in his room. The way the sun shone in a little kept it warm, and the cooling breeze from the air conditioner was rather relaxing. Ignoring all problems in life, he fell asleep.  
  
It was a dream. A really weird one.  
  
He was running. Everywhere was dark, and nothing could be seen. But he still ran. Why was he running? Like the spotlights lighting up at the baseball stadiums, a bright light descended on the ground, right in front of him. A little girl, blonde hair, and crying, was in that circle of light. Squall felt bitter. For some reason he didn't want to see her crying. He reached out for her. Then he stopped. He looked at his own hands. They were little, like the ones of a child around the age of 14. Touching his face, he felt, it was smoother, and smaller even. The girl kept on crying, despite his presence. Squall, looking back at her, kneeled down. His heart ached. He didn't want her to cry.  
  
"Why are you crying he asked her." His voice was child like. Somehow it didn't surprise him. "Please don't cry."  
  
The little girl faced him, "Who are you?" she said, wiping off her tears.  
  
"Me?" Squall pointed to himself. "I'm Squall."  
  
"That's a funny name," she laughed in between little sobs.  
  
Squall felt happier. She wasn't crying now.  
  
"What's your name?" he reached out to hold her hand. Just as he touched it, everything went up in a flash.  
  
His eyes opened. He was lying on his bed, back inside his dorm. It was already at night, and the window was open , letting in the chilled air. Squall got up. His head felt really giddy. What was that dream? His heart felt very bitter, aching, as if crying over something. Shutting the windows, he moved to his desk. A sudden faint came to him. Feeling weak, he collapsed to the floor. His hands, uncontrollable, brought down along the pens and files on his desk, together with the Gunblade casing, with his precious Revolver inside. They all fell on him, but luckily none caused him serious injury.  
  
"Gah," slowly, he got up. Dusting off fragments of pencils and ink from his shirt, he looked down on the floor. The Revolver had came out of its casing. Not wanting any accidents, he bent down to pick it up. Grabbing the revolver by its handle, he slowly admired how much this weapon meant to him. His first Seed mission, it was there to be wielded, hacking off countless enemies. Rather then him protecting her, The Revolver felt more like it was the sole credit that protected Rinoa. Against all odds, this fine work of art, was never remodeled. Squall had bought another one, and refined it many times, till it reached the maximum level of the Lionheart. The Lionheart, the mightiest weapon he had, was still in his possession. But the Revolver. It meant more to him then a lot of stuff.  
  
Then he felt it. A little deep cut into his precious Gunblade. There was a carving ust underneath the handle. Squall, concerned of it's marksmanship, quickly scanned for it. He found it. It was rather amazing how he didn't notice, for, neatly engraved under his sword, was the initials, H.M.  
  
"H.M?" Squall cursed under his breath, "how did this happen?"  
  
The phone rang. Squall, carefully letting down the weapon, picked it up.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered. This had better be good.  
  
It was DR. Odine, "We haz done it."  
  
In Esther, Squall and Rinoa were waiting in Laguna's office. They were called all the way from Balamb to experience this wonderful discovery.  
  
"Think it'll work this time?" Rinoa asked. She was sitting on the couch.  
  
Squall, leaning against a wall, wasn't confident in Odine, "I doubt it. He'll never pull it off."  
  
After a few minutes, Laguna came in, with DR. Odine by his side.  
  
"Evening," Laguna spoke. His hair was pretty messy, and moustache unshaved for a week. Odine was neat and a fashion horror as usual.  
  
"You better make sure it works," Squall walked towards Laguna, "I hate traveling."  
  
Odine laughed, "I assure you, zer iz nothing to be doubtful about."  
  
"When can we try it?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Az soon as pozzible."  
  
"Great."  
  
A Guardian's Memory. This was an article written by Laguna. It was based on the theory of how GF user's would slowly forget and lose his memories. He interviewed many people and did research, finalizing in his epic book. The news shocked the world. It was now proven.  
  
But this had brought a bad name to Garden. Many Seed's have dropped the use of GFs, concerned of their memory. Squall, worried of Garden's business, had asked the Republic of Esther to help find a cure. After many months of patience, it was done.  
  
"Ze memory is never lost." Odine spoke, as he attached some cable onto Squalls bare chest. They were in a test room, with Squall as the volunteer. It is merely locked away. For ze brain is no mere 'hard drive'. Zu cant just 'delete' a memory. It stayz, forever."  
  
"Shut up and start," Squall cocked.  
  
Odine nodded. He pulled a few switches, and ZAP. Squall went unconscious.  
  
It felt like Hyne had dropped the entire planet on his head. First there was pain, then slowly, peace. It was like in the theatres. A whole gallery stood in front of him. Images and clips of his entire life. But none he could remember. He would have to watch, one by one.  
  
"Hillary," Squall knocked on the door. He was in tears, and very depressed. "Hillary," he knocked again. "Open up, please..."  
  
The door swung open. A little girl, aged 14, with blonde hair and perfect blue eyes was inside. It was the same girl he just dreamt about! Who is she?  
  
"Squall," she spoke, in deep concern, "what's wrong?" She took him in her arms, and hushed him.  
  
"I can't remember..." Squall wept. "Not a thing."  
  
Hillary brought him in and closed the door behind her. She took him to the bed, and sat him down.  
  
"About what?" she stroked his face.  
  
"My past."  
  
Hillary kept quiet for awhile. It was normal for students to be like that. Most of them were orphans, their parents horribly taken from them since their infant age. Even she couldn't remember hers.  
  
"You know," She sat next to him, and laid her head on his shoulder, snuggling up, the way he liked it. "I used to get very sad," she sighed. "About not remembering my past."  
  
"You too?" Squall asked. He really liked the way she did that. Touching her, being with her.  
  
"Yeah," she continued, "I went asking around. Headmaster Cid, my friends, step parents, even you, remember?"  
  
Squall remembered. She was crying that day. The first day the two of them met. She was crying, because she couldn't remember.  
  
"You guys helped a lot. Then I realized. What does it matter if I can't remember the past? What if the past was something I had better not think about? I already knew where I belong, and that," she placed a finger on his lips, "is with you."  
  
(okay....how's my story so far!? R and R please!) 


	6. Never Forgotten

(I've read a story called Dear Diary by Silent Cacophony and, gosh... her writing is really neat. The past stories I have written are really either too long a paragraph or too short, making it really messy. And by the way, here's my continuation. I just realized, the only thing that attracts people to actually read your story isn't the writing skill, it's the summary.)  
  
'I must see more...' Squall thought to himself. A small vision, showing him and this Hillary walking in Balamb caught his eye. Slowly, he reached for it.  
  
The two of them were in Balamb, walking along the blue brick streets. The air was fresh, and wind comfortably breezy. They were walking hand in hand, and loving each minute of it. Hillary was leading the way, since she had asked him to come along. There was a surprise, she said. They reached the weapons shop, the same place where Squall had wanted to buy a Gunblade. At first, Squall didn't want to go in, he was afraid he might get shooed away. But once inside, the shopkeeper was all smiles, and Squall's precious Revolver was in hand, a red string tied in a knot around it.  
  
"Happy Anniversary!" Hillary shouted. She gave him a hug, and gave the Revolver to him. "I've even had Grievy (a pet name she gave Squall's Griever) engraved on its side!"  
  
Squall was very happy yet dumbfounded. He appreciated it very much. Heck he loved it, and was out of words, but what was the occasion?  
  
"Thanks," Squall said softly. Thanks didn't feel good enough, he wanted to hug her, kiss her, but he was too shocked. His legs felt numb, and hands were trembling. "What Anniversary?" he managed to blurt out.  
  
She tapped him on the nose, "Silly, it's the Anniversary of the first day we met!" She came up close to him, and whispered, "3rd May" into his ears, "remember that."  
  
Now he was happy yet ashamed. He didn't remember when they had met, but she did. And what's worse, he didn't have anything to give her. But a brilliant idea came to him.  
  
"I didn't get you anything..." Squall apologized. Hillary didn't even flinch albeit. She knew he didn't remember, and wanted to take all the sweetness she had in that perfect soul of hers to surprise him.  
  
"But this is what I can do." He raised the revolver down, its handle facing up. Drawing FIRA to his finger tips, he slowly engraved the initials H.M. on it, neatly as he could. As the tail of the 'M' was finished, he presented it to her. "Each enemy that I beat, each rival or nemesis, anything that I protect you from," he smiled, "is for you."

Everything went into a blur, the picture started to fade, and a new vision was coming. Squall had known a little more now. But still, what did this girl play in his life? Why hadn't he kept in contact with her after all these years? Did they break up? All those lovey-dovey promises and confessions, they meant nothing?It was in an unknown area. From what he could tell, it was at night, and it was possibly at the forest just outside Balamb Garden. Trees surrounded Squall, who, with a Gunblade, was on the floor, collapsed. Hillary was next to him, panting.  
  
"They're gonna find us soon..." Hillary spoke quietly. "Squall?"  
  
She looked at him. Squall didn't answer. He probably passed out. She crawled to him, and started shaking the motionless boy. "Squall...Squall...wake up..."  
  
"Cure," she tried casting, weakened as she already was. It helped a little. Squall came to his senses, but was very weak.  
  
"Hillary...you there?" he looked up. His view was fazed. All he could see was a figure next to him, holding on to his hand tightly. He knew it was Hillary. "Will...we make it?" he asked. A small tear flowed from his right eye.  
  
Hillary showed sympathy. It hurt her to see him like this.  
  
They were on a bus, back from Balamb. On they way, several men got up and raised weapons from their pockets. They were runaway Seeds, rebellious cowards who ran from their duty, and were hunted down. Squall and Hillary, both their allegiance sworn to Garden, fought. Young and un-experienced, they lost. Squall had taken a gunshot in order to protect Hillary. But it was no use, she too, was hit.  
  
Running into the woods, they took shelter. But they were loosing blood.  
  
An hour passed, and both of them were feeling very weak.  
  
Squall, taking most of the gunshot, had passed out. But Hillary could still go on. The only way to save him was by casting cure magic. But how? She was too weak, and forcing herself could cause death to herself.  
  
Love is blind, they say. It blocks out all your instincts and self centered attitude. You would do anything for them.  
  
"Squall," she held on to his hand tightly, not wanting to let go.  
  
"Cure!" she cast. It didn't have much effect. Only Squall's hand could tremble.  
  
"Hillary...no..." Squall cried softly. He didn't want her to die. He swore he would protect her. But now, she was the one protecting him.  
  
"Squall...can you hear me...?" she held on even tighter. Kissing him gently, she casted again. It felt like a sharp knife was piercing through her entire body. She was using too much energy she couldn't provide.  
  
"Yes..." his eyes were now red swollen with tears. He didn't want Hillary to die. He knew she would die for him, but didn't want it to happen. She meant the world to him. If only one person could survive, he'd prefer it to be Hillary. But he knew she too would rather die then to live alone. They would both die together. How could she be so selfish? How could she let him live on, while she dies? He couldn't live without her.  
  
"Hillary..." he wanted to tell her how much he loved her. How he wanted to die now together.  
  
"Promise me you'll always remember..." summoning whatever might she had deep inside her, she cast her last spell. It worked. The bleeding stopped. The wounds were healed. But the heart was broken, tremendously. She fell on him, motionless. All Squall could do was lie down and watch in terror. Hillary, collapsing without life. She still felt warm, her chest against his. He could see her face, eyes shut, deeply in peace. He started crying. He wanted top shout. He wanted to scream until his lungs burst. But he couldn't. He didn't have the strength.  
  
A search and rescue party found Squall 4 hours later. They had to put him on life support system. He was on the edge on life and death. Hillary, on the other hand, was pronounced dead.  
  
Squall was in a room, hastily rushed by doctors, trying to save his life. He was semi-conscious.  
  
"Hillary...where are you...?" he shut his eyes.  
  
Squall was back in the lab. Rinoa was holding on to him tightly, crying. Dr Odine and Laguna sighing in relief.  
  
"We almost lost zu there..." Dr Odine said. He pressed a hand against Squall's forehead. "Zis one's gonna be fine."  
  
Squall was motionless. He just stroked Rinoa's hair, telling her he was alright. It was just like the way he did when he was little. With Hillary. Hillary Miilguen.The clouds looked puffy and perfect. The sky, unlike Squall, were clear blue. Squall and Rinoa was sitting in the wild skirts of Balamb, sitting down. They watched the sky above. Squall knows he now loved Rinoa. She was perfect for him. But there would always be someone special, in the deepest reach of his heart. "I remember," he told Hillary. "I'll always remember."  
  
Never would he forget. About the little girl that changed his life. She who helped him make through a bitter childhood. He would always remember, of the little blonde girl with brilliant blue eyes.  
  
The end.  
  
(maybe the writing sucks, but god-damn I was crying she I wrote this. Well, R&R please. I Seriously hope you liked it. Squall had forgotten about Hillary at first because of the GF. But Hillary remembered Squall all the way until the end of her life. True love is never at first sight. It has to grow, and prove itself.) 


	7. SQUALL'S FEELINGS HERO

this is quite a cheap way to get more people to read my story really, hehe. but i also felt like doing this so why not eh?  
  
to reflect on Squall's feelings with Hillary, i wanted to write this lyrics from Hero

* * *

**HERO- Enrique Iglesius  
  
Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
  
Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die   
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?   
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...   
You're here tonight.   
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?   
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care...  
You're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.   
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero. 

* * *

****i cry whenever i listen to this song and reflect to my story...hehe...**


End file.
